Velvet Red: Blade
by Strangerthanstrange
Summary: Just some more Deacon/Blade two-shots! Male/Male, Sub/Dom, Violence, blood-play, kidnapping, language, sexual themes
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello guys and gals this is my new Deacon/Blade Two-shot and let me just tell you it gets pretty heavy in this! A great writer here on this site had given me a great review on my previous Deacon/Blade fic and so I thought about making a new one which would of course involve more blood-play and sexi-ness. Some people here might not really like the idea of Blade being dominated but for some odd reason I always thought Blade would make a pretty awesome Submissive day-walker don't you think especially with Deacon Frost! Well enough of my chitter chatter lets start shall we? ** **Warnings: Extreme blood-play, male/male, Dom/Sub, violence and other vampire stuff! Oh and just to warn you again Deacon kidnapped that little asian child but there is nothing more than blood-sucking and a bit of blood-play with her nothing sexual.**

**Velvet Red: Blade**

**::**

Blade opened his eyes only to see nothing but darkness and he could smell the tangy metalic stench of human blood coming up from the distance stinging his senses. He knew what he was and taking in the smell around him wasn't helping him control the beast within him. That was until a pale skinned man walked up from behind the curtain of blackness with a grin hanging from his blood-stained lips.

The dark man attempted to move but only to be forced back down feeling the burning sensation of the rope around his two wrists and the neck. You had to use a lot on Blade to keep him down so there was more than just silly old rope used on the handsome dark man. "You're awake, good," Frost made his way around the day-walker whom lay sprawled out on the cold marble ground, his jaw clenching tight. Blade's pale chocolate eyes followed Frost's every last step until he came to a stop at his feet. "So how come a big ass day-walker like yourself got into this, you must be an arrogant piece of shit to ever think that I would never come after you and have you to myself, I knew I would get a hold of you Blade!" Frost got on his knees and took a tight hold of his victim's face pinching his lips together like so.

The bigger man wiggled at the touch and aimed his leg straight for Deacon's groin but for some strange reason Blade never kicked him in the balls; he was too slow this time. "Well- Frost looked up at him from the feet only to flash him those white fangs and steel blue eyes; -no need for more kicking stud, I've already beaten you enough as it is," his grip on Blade's ankle was solid tight, his claws piercing through to the skin. Blade turned his head to the side to rest his eyes a bit since coming to conclusion that Frost was behind all of Blade's pain and fuzzy vision. "Y-You won't stop m-me Frost," Blade spit blood giving the pale man a cocky ass smile watching him from his peripheral. Frost stood to that with no emotion but disgust and rage written on his face; "But I have Mr. Day-walker," he left Blade's center of vision and no longer in his peripheral as well.

He had become one with the darkness again only to return just moments later with something dangling in his arms, dripping blood. Frost smiled at the tiny body in his arms. "Say hello to Kila," Frost announced his voice soft and low, happy and sweet like he was talking to a child as his footsteps drew close.

Blade turned his head, neck throbbing from the restraining pain seeing nothing but the dark and pale white before him. The smell of blood grew thicker. "Remember her Blade!" Deacon's voice returned to it's normal state; harsh, rough and violent as he dropped a limp being into his lap. Blade looked down and could see who it was barely. Damn Frost really fucked with his eye sight. "No..." he stared down at the trembling little body for as long as he could remember wanting to hold her and brush the thickened blood from her long raven hair. Frost just smiled licking his fingertips, his clothing now stained with even more of her blood. "Would you like to have a taste, stud?" Frost stood up again walking over to Blade's restraints hoping this time he would behave and keep still. Blade fidgeted several times again and again but that was mainly because of the ropes and chains, and because he was so fucking eager to bust that dick's nose. "You are one dead mother fucker!" Blade cursed as soon as the last of his restraints were released and tackled the cold beast to the ground, taking the scent from Frost's open chest; the little girl's blood was all over and it was tearing Blade apart. Deacon smiled at the distorted face Blade had his eyes black and blue, blood dripping from his lips. "I think you got it all wrong man," Deacon winked up at the dark man and grabbed him by the throat so thick and warm, veins throbbing pumping with fresh blood and tickling the bottoms of his cold fingers. The enemy licked his lips over one time and without a moment to spare Deacon's eyes had fused into a dark shade of red, almost the color of blood. "You're one dead mother fucker!" he quickly manuevered himself so that he had Blade on his back, twisting his large arms behind his back until they hurt and looked over at the limp little asian girl watching her twitch and listening to her groan as her neck continued to pour.

"Look at that man, come on take a bite!" he reached out to the girl as his strong thighs held Blade in place and he grabbed the child's arms laying her head on top of Blade's chest. Blade could smell her blood, tears and sweat from struggle against Deacon, but there was no way he was going to bite into that child's body. He was sane and human enough to keep his inner monster undercontrol unlike Deacon Frost whom was a full vampire taking another bite from the little one. Blade turned his head to one side trying not to hear the sounds of his teeth break the skin, or the dribbling of her blood hitting the marble floor; god damnit Blade was going to beat the living fuck out of him and that he had.

Frost bled from the head, matting some dark hairs to his forehead, nose bruised and bloodied as well as his chest and throat. But there was no giving in for that bastard. Deacon got to his feet and smirked; "I bet your blood taste like fucking shit man, or maybe not come on let me have a little taste!" Frost growled throwing himself at the dark man, his injuries gone but the blood still remained there, dried on to his pale skin. Why the hell did he want to bite Blade? That would be pretty much plain stupidity. Blade was a hybrid not some helpless vampire slayer?

"Get those filthy fangs away from me asshole!" Blade shoved the vampire away and watched him jump up into the air and land back onto the soles of his feet perfectly. "I only want to play man, not drain you but now you're just fucking with me so you're going to die!" he hissed and sent Blade flying with a single kick. Blade has never been so weak in his life as he was right now; his wounds had healed fine but he needed his serum; he needed it badly.

Whenever he looked over at that dying little girl he craved it everytime he'd gaze over at her. It hurt him he didn't want to hurt her, he didn't want to hurt anyone.  
After hours and hours after fighting, and after blood spill after blood spill Blade was dying to penetrate that child's flesh. Dark veins grew across his neck, reaching up to face and he licked his lips, his eyes the palest of all browns; he needed something to stop him, he needed that serum or he was going to hurt someone. "Come on big guy give in, fucking give in to the craving, I know you miss the taste of fresh warm blood between your teeth, rolling across your damn tongue, come on now!" Frost gave Blade a little shove in the chest but that only made it much worse. The hero was close to snapping, so very close. "I won't!" Blade stated behind grind teeth. His fangs were dripping with the venom already, and a knot of a headache was coming on.

Frost looked over at the girl lying in her very own blood; she was still alive but barely when Frost went over to her and picked the long black hairs from her stained face. She was so sweet and she tasted so innocent; "You know this will all be over soon sweetheart I promise," Deacon smiled down at her, looking into her dying almond eyes. She was a cute little asian child; too bad she had to die-like this.

"Mh!" Deacon raised his nose to the air and closed his eyes taking in the child's strong scent. She's already been bitten twice by Frost and he was still hungry for more. "Come on sweetheart, sit up for Deacon," he slid his hands underneath her wet body, taking a lot of her blood with him and set her in his lap. The king swallowed hard and tilted her head once again and before he sunk his teeth in Blade had him on the ground, faced down actually in the puddle of her blood. He smiled and began to lap it up;

"You think you've got me don't you, stud?" Deacon used his arms to push himself back up and he got Blade square in the face almost knocking the life out of him but he was strong enough to fight back. That fight ended fast with Blade surprisingly up against the wall with his rival's entire left hand pierced through his abdomen. Frost could feel the warm blood leak freely from Blade's gaping wound and gave his wrist a little twist causing the hybrid terrible amounts of pain. The black hybrid locked his eyes shut his lips open and his fangs discovered. "You can't take me down man, you're weak, you need blood!" Frost got extremely close to his prey's face, while his only free hand held him also by the neck tighter against the wall in case he wanted to remove his hand.

Blade could practically taste the child's blood on Deacon's cold breath when he spoke to him, growing hungrier and hungrier by the second. "I don't need bl-blood to take you down, all you are is a tiny ass wuss!" Blade spat blood in Frost's face but that wasn't a problem;

"Well now, whose the one with the FUCKIN' hand in you're damn chest Blade, HUH?!" Deacon enclosed Blade almost completely when he entered his personal space, rubbing up against his dark body. Blade grit his teeth and gave his rival a hard stare. "You don't scare me!" Blade said right back, blood drizzling free from his mouth. He could tell Frost was getting annoyed beyond the limits, because he knew it was true, all of it. "Fine, then what scares you Blade, huh what the fuck scares you?" the grip around his neck grew stronger as Blade's dark veins died down; the hunger was somehow removing itself from him. Frost licked the child's blood from his own face and then twisted his wrist again, watching his enemy wiggle in pain; Frost smiled and laughed a few times his skin tingling at the sight of this dark man up against the wall in pain. "I'm scared of losing that little girl, she doesn't deserve this," the black hybrid said looking into Deacon's red eyes.

After a while the hunger came right back. Deacon came back and turned on the lights that hung above them. The room was large and bright; the decor was simple and modern but the walls were entirely white, the whole room, white which made the blood stand out much more. Blood stains covered all walls and the girl just lay there near a large queen sized bed with her face hidden by her blood matted hair.

Where Frost went was none of Blade's business but he returned with a wine glass full of more blood but this was much darker and had a richer taste. "Have a drink, stud," Frost brought the glass over to slowly healing Blade whom sat exhausted on his ass back against the wall with his legs spread out before him, staining the floor and the wall with his own blood. Frost bent down to Blade's size and held the glass out to him. "Come on, I'm tired of you're fucking mood take a fucking drink!" Frost shoved the drink against Blade's warm blood covered lips, wetting the glass itself with his blood and the smell of that was driving Blade mad. He knew he couldn't but he also knew that the more he waits the harder it will be to control it. "Get that out of my face!" Blade knocked it clear out of Deacon's fingers listening to the sound of the thin glass shattering to pieces.

Frost growled and stood up grabbing two fist fulls of his hair. "You know Blade I should just bite the fuck out of your neck and drain you completely, I mean you're fucking insane!" he turned back to the black man with a crazy ass grin. He had ideas for the day-walker; fucking devious ideas.

After Blade had grown weak enough to lose a bit of consciousness, Deacon knew it was the best opportunity to make his move, and get this beast to pounce. He squatted down beside the hybrid, grabbed his head and tilted it slightly just to get a look at that one vein. Damnit, Blade was so warm to the touch, almost human. Maybe just one taste just to see what a hybrid really tastes like; so finishing up the rope and chain restraints on Blade's arms and legs, the dominant vampire took the little girl who was moaning and shaking in pain and fear and placed her onto the bed in the corner of the room just so there was no more temptation while he worked on Blade. Getting into a a perfect squatting position with his arms over his knees Deacon licked his claws of the hybrid's blood and watched how that hole in Blade's abdomen carefully and slowly reconstructed it back to normal.

Looking at Blade Frost began to question what he really wanted; fuck, he knew he was as straight as fucking Hugh Hefner but damn something about that black beast was getting him all weird and awkward. Carefully and cautiously Frost grew close to the bigger man and placed one pale blood stained hand on his leather clothed leg. He was indeed as warm as hell.

The leather beneath his cold hand felt thick and warm; damnit why was he doing this? Why the fuck was he having these inappropriate thoughts of this black man, especially if he was his rival?

Watching his wound construct itself Frost drew near even more and looked at the man's lips and his tiny mustache, that lay over his upper lip licking his lips still trying to figure out why he was thinking so obscurely about Blade.

**:: **

**E/N: Okay I guess this one-shot had turned into a two-shot. So stay tuned for the next final chapter that's where the smut and sexiness remains!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Mature readers ONLY!**

**Velvet Red: Part II**

**::**

Blade still hasn't moved a muscle; Frost licked his lips one last time before closing the tiny gap between Blade and himself. The dark man's lips were cool; not too warm and also not too cold, just perfect! But only that slight little chicken peck sent the day-walker into a disturbing rage.

Frost was instantly grabbed by the neck and tossed across the room. The pale vampire only laughed and licked up his own blood that dripped freely from his nose as it hit the ground. "Come on man, you can do better than that!" Deacon's brows furrowed standing face to face with Blade, holding his body up against the wall. That was pretty much the best part about being immortal; you get to surprise the fuck out of people and suck them dry. Frost's blood-red eyes inspected every last little inch of skin of Blade's face, his blood-stained claws penetrating the hybrid's wrists.

Blade's jaw tightened and he looked over Frost's shoulder at the dying child. "Get the hell off of me!" Blade growled his fangs glistening in the blinding brightness of the bloodied room when Frost shoved him back again this time creating subtle little cracks in the wall. Frost continued to study his prey with wet lips and a cocky fucking grin. "You tasted good," Frost showed the day-walker his fangs, dripped with venom that of course could not transform Blade anymore than he is but it did scare him and gave him another look at what Blade really was inside. The black man twisted himself beneath the toothpick of a man's grip and was surprised at how strong he was.

"You know you're just half man, me, I'm a full fledged vamp, I know I can take you're fucking ass down!" Deacon shoved Blade harder into the wall, as large chunks of the white wall began to fall off.

Blade swallowed and Frost let his cold pale hands rip open his thick vest, listening to all of Blade's goodies fall to the ground revealing nothing but warm brown sweaty chest and stomach. Deacon closed his eyes for only a second to think about where this was going; he couldn't do this, he was in love with Mercury or well in love with the majority of any woman that has come into contact with Frost, never in a million fucking years did he ever think he'd be here right now, dripping in his own blood, completely drooling over his own fucking rival's body?

"What the fuck is you're problem day-walker?!" Frost removed his hands as quickly as possible looking directly into his prey's light brown eyes taking a step or two back. Frost didn't like what he was feeling right at the moment. Blade removed himself from the wall and wiped his mouth clean of any blood. He was still fucking pissed to no end. Struggling to keep his thoughts and mind clean of any inappropriate messages Frost found himself pulling his hair and cursing and growling like the beast he was, and in the single blink of an eye, Blade was back up against the wall, tiles falling down along with the tremendous amount of power and force put into it.

"I will fucking kill you Blade!" Frost wrapped one single hand around Blade's dark neck and began to squeeze the fuck out of it, feeling the warmth of his skin and the throbbing of his vein. Dammit that was not helping at all.

Making matters worse, much worse, Frost frowned and took a quick peek between their bodies only to find out that he had an obvious erection. This wasn't right, not at all!

.

Blade could smell Deacon's arousal right from the beginning and it has gotten much stronger. Blade could not even bear to think of this right now but it happened and there was no erasing it from mind. "Have at it Frost, kill me!" Blade gave the pale immortal a bitch-ass grin only to come to realize how extreme the "King's" surprise erection had gotten. The smell of his arousal grew strong and so had the blood and sweat dripping from Blade's body; that little Asian child wasn't going to make it peacefully but there was still a chance for her and that involved Blade feeding the child his own blood, just so she had a possible chance to be a day-walker like him.

Frost growled and the left side of his upper lip jumped up like he was ready to bite Blade's fucking head off like some crazy rabid dog shoving him back into the wall much harder than before. Blade remained still and moaned at the stinging pain building up in his entire back. "You will watch that fucking girl turn Blade, there's no hero-time for you anymore!" Frost raked his claws down each side of the hybrid's form leaving blood trails as he went further down until he met with the waistband of those leather restraining pants. Blade grit his teeth revealing his fangs as the back of his head hit the wall. Deacon was strong and he was excellent at keeping such a big man restrained for a long period of time.

**.**

**.**

The smell of the child's blood continued to fill the room with it's awful metallic scent. Blade was too late, she was already transforming;

Frost's palms caressed the rough thickness that was Blade's torso, gliding over his collarbone, tense pecks and rock-hard abdominal muscles. Arousal was growing stronger and so was Blade's throbbing heartbeat. He couldn't take any more of all this tension growing between the two immortals; it was driving him insane. "Now look at what you did stud, you got me past the fucking point of excitement and now I can't fucking believe I got a damn boner from all of this SHIT!" Frost's blood-stained eyes melted into the hybrid's sandy browns as a single cold palm cupped lightly over the day-walker's dick. Blade jumped at the uncomfortable touch and shoved the vampire away. Blade's shove was exciting the immortal to the point of grabbing the larger man by the shoulders and turning him until his rock-like stomach was against the wall.

Blade has never been in a situation quite like this before; he tried to fight back but all of his strength had died down once that fucker had his fangs deep in his sweat covered chocolate flesh, biting down hard into the back of his neck so very close to the bone.

"Ah Fuck!"

Frost drank as much as he had to obtain the powers that this day-walker possessed and retracted his bloodied fangs from his body licking them dry. "Oh don't be such a bitch, it doesn't hurt that bad!" Frost wiped his mouth and pressed the back of his pale hand to Blade's lips where he could taste his own blood. "So stud you better fucking brace yourself for this!" Deacon ran a hand through his hair once before he unbuttoned his pants and unzipped his fly, whipping his pretty good sized dick out.

Deacon could feel Blade's back tingle and tense up beneath his touch and against his open-chest. The thin vampire growled in excitement and anticipation that he couldn't bear to wait any longer. The biggest of the two moved around, twisting and turning, waving his hips from side to side without much thought; he was only trying to get the thin beast off not arouse him any further.

.

Deacon clutched his claws onto the dark man's hips and pulled his bare ass forward into him when he slowly worked his way inside his warm entrance. Blade has never had this happen to him once, and it felt like shit! As soon as Frost was all the way in he began to move back out a bit faster.

"Wow, you're so fucking hard to fuck man!" Deacon said with a smile trying to pummel his ass faster, his claws penetrating his flesh at the hips.

Blade was stuck now there was no escaping something like this; his ass was on fire and tightening so bad he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, burying his face into the cracked wall. Pulling the black hybrid more onto his dick he started to pick up the pace and throw his head back in complete pleasure. Blade bit his bottom lip and stuck his ass out even more; but that was only an involuntary move he never meant to but the situation was getting under his skin.

Before long Frost's groans and Blade's growls and moans filled up the cold atmosphere. Some blood spilled from his anus but that was only because there was no lubrication at all used. "Fuck you're really good, stud," Deacon bent Blade over so his ass was completely up in the air, Deacon standing above him with his dick inside. "It seems like you're enjoying this too much," Frost revealed his fangs again and pasted his body against the hybrid's arched spine playing with his dark dick.

Blade could barely talk without letting out an awkward sound so the best thing for him was to shut his mouth until it was over; soon when the pace was out of control, Blade's ass muscles began to twitch and spasm completely out of control and it was killing him; Deacon was of course having the fucking time of his life, pounding Blade's dark chocolate ass, jerking his dick in the process.

"Oh come on man, lighten up a little!" Deacon entered harder, and pumped his pipe faster;

**.**

**.**

After finally reaching his climax, Deacon cursed aloud and let his semen fill his hybrid's ass, dripping onto the floor and after his dick finished their strange spasms and twitches, Deacon pulled out and dropped to his knees.

"Fuck that was amazing man!" Deacon stayed on his knees for a while longer just until his over-powering orgasm was over. Blade still remained there in the nude his face hidden in the wall, on his knees. He felt shamed and disgusted still feeling the remaining spills of Deacon's seed release itself from his ass onto the floor;

Standing back to his feet and leaving his pants around his ankles, Deacon grabbed Blade by the back of the neck not too tightly and spun him around so that he was now facing him down on his knees. Deacon smiled down at his successfully owned possession; "I have full control of you now stud," he grabbed his stiff cock and moved forward slightly just to get Blade's light chocolate eyes on it before pushing it slowly into his already open mouth.

Frost held onto the day-walker's face carefully, trying not to scratch his perfect skin and bucked his hips. After a while Frost had let go again, and the taste of him was somewhat interesting; not gross but not good either, it was an interesting taste.

Pulling free from Blade's obedient mouth, Deacon crouched down with his pants still at his ankles and moved into Blade, licking his lips, before fully kissing him. "How about you touch me now, huh stud?" Frost looked his prey in the eyes as his hand grabbed a hold of Blade's dark hand pulling it into his cold hard dick. Blade frowned and furrowed his brows in an aggressive manner but that didn't stop Frost. Once Blade's warm palm clamped down onto Deacon's cold cock, the vampire closed his eyes and smiled, letting out a delicate sound. "That is fucking warm, man," Frost still held onto the hybrid's hand and began to thrust against it, enjoying the friction that burned his entire penis. Blade himself was not enjoying this at all; he was beyond pissed and wanted to rip his fucking throat out and burn the fucking remains.

But somehow, Deacon wasn't lying when he told him he had him under his control, he literally was and it drove him insane not being able to move or do a thing to fight back. This was indeed something new that Blade didn't know about; maybe that was Deacon's new power, mind-control.

.

Deacon had Blade on his back, man-handling him, and teasing him to no end.

"You're a good fuck toy, stud and I might as well just keep you, hows that sound?" Deacon's lips grazed the hybrid's bottom lip, his cold hands fondling the man.

Blade was still under Frost's control, his jaw straining to get a large bite out of the fucking bastard laying against him.

.

.

blood everywhere, the smell horrible. Blade couldn't stand this sex-oriented blood bath he'd been laying in for over an hour, getting fucked and played with until Frost gave up and did some more. "You're mine, Blade, always!" his fangs pierced Blade's soft earlobe, hands cold against his chest.

**::**

**E/N: Finally I got around to finishing my Deacon/Blade slash! So here you go, hope it was worth reading!**


End file.
